Power rangers are real?
by Dean Winchester Rocks
Summary: Dean and Sam head into Angel grove to check out the stories of power rangers and monsters. But after picking up a certain power ranger cheerleader on the side of the road after a battle Things start to get more worse.


Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or power rangers. But I wish i did :)

"Eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight." The alarm clock rang out by Sam's bed and he moaned with great displeasure at the song that was playing.

"Get on up Sammy it's time to get going." Dean said bobbing his head up and down to the music and putting his clothes on. "It's the eye of the tiger, It's the thrill of the fight." Dean sang along to the annoyance of his brother.

"Dude seriously? You have to play survivor this early in the morning?" Sam asked

"Hey it's better then anything else this town seems to have. By the way, We should get going. Angel grove is three miles from here. we should be there by noon." Dean said

"Yeah your right. Hey isn't it that same town that has all those monster attacks we here on the news a lot lately?" Sam asked

"Yeah and there suppose to have a super hero team too. Between you and me it's all bull crap." Dean said and Sam shrugged

"You think it's just a ploy and hoax to get the town more noticed?" Sam asked

"Wouldn't be surprised dude. I mean people do some crazy stuff you know?" Dean said and Sam nodded.

The Winchesters managed to get dressed and get on the road as soon as they could. Sam sighed going over the articles from the folder that he had in his lap and he shook his head. Dean turned up the Deep purple music and Sam looked over at him. "Seriously Dean?" Sam asked and Sam laughed.

"Dude you have been in a pissy mood ever since we left San Fransisco. Is it Maddie that has gotten you that way." Dean asked.

"Gee what do you think Dean? I mean I practically had to kill the woman I slept with because she was turning into a werewolf and couldn't control herself. I think that gives me a reason to be upset don't you?" Sam said

"Nobody likes a smart ass." Dean said staring over at his brother. "You just need to get back out there And show women that your a great guy. So tell me nerd boy about Angel grove please?" Dean asked and Sam sighed looking at his articles

"Well for the past two years like we have heard it's been attacked by monsters. A local band of super heroes have come down and protected the city from them. There called the power rangers." Sam said and Dean laughed.

"Power rangers? Really? Sounds like a bad saturday morning, TV super hero team." Dean said as he continued to drive.

"Look i know it's not our kind of gig and it all seems a bit weird. But it's a case and right now you said you wanted to go and get back out there on cases remember?" Sam said

"Well I guess it's something to do while we wait for yellow eyes to make his move. To Angel grove then." Dean said speeding up. He was about to say something else to Sam when a girl appeared down the road holding her thumb out for somebody to pick her up. She was cute but looked young. All dressed in a yellow top and blue skin jeans. She looked distressed and Dean pulled over.

"Dude what are you doing?" Sam asked

"You really want to leave a pretty girl like her out here by herself for some psycho's to come by? " Dean asked shaking his head at his brother as he pulled over on the side of the road. The girl looked surprised seeing the two handsome men stop as Sam pulled his window down and gave her one of his handsome grins.

"Hey are you having car trouble or something?" Sam asked

"No actually just got stranded out here. Might need a ride into town if that is alright?" She said with a sound of worry in her voice and Dean smiled.

"Hop on in. Relax were not psycho's or anything like that. We were just heading into Angel grove." Dean said as the girl looked at them skeptically but she didn't really have that much choice. It was a long walk into town and on a hot day with out any water was dangerous.

"Thanks. My name is Ashley Hammond." She said getting into the car and Dean smiled back at her extending his hand to her.

"My name is Dean. This is my brother Sam. Maybe we can help both out if you can point us to the right motel. We will drive you back home." Dean said and Ashley nodded as Dean began to speed off. It was awkward between the three as Sam and Dean kept on looking at each other. Sam made a notion for Dean to talk to her but Dean just kept being stubborn. He did notice her having her watch close to her mouth as she whispered something.

"Zordon? Alpha come in." She whispered in her communicator as it made a beeping sound but nothing was heard. She began to have a worry face as she continued her message. "Zordon? Tommy? Anybody there? Cassie?" She asked. Ashley figured the communicators must have been down from Divatox's latest attack. That would explain everything as she caught the two brothers staring at her in confusion and she slumped in the seat embarrassed as Dean continued to drive.

"So what happened? Is everything alright?" Dean asked as she hinted a bit of concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine. Just had a fight with my boyfriend." She lied and Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"So that jerk left you out on the side of the road in this heat?" Sam asked not buying it but was going to humor her anyways as Ashley nodded.

"Yeah some boyfriend huh?" Ashley said going along with the Lie. Sam and Dean looked at each other as Dean nudged Sam with his elbow and Sam nudged Dean back as they continued to bicker. Ashley looked at them with confusion.

"What?" She asked and Sam cleared his throat.  
"

Well your from Angel Grove right? So you have to know about the power rangers." Sam said and Ashley's face began to fall flight with worry. ' Why did they want to know about us.?' She asked but didn't panic and went along with them,

"Well of course everybody has heard of them. There heroes." She said

"Where did they come from? Are they really Aliens?" Dean asked with a slight chuckle still not believing in this. "Oh not you too. You guys really think that the power rangers are real don't you?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Dean why don't you believe in them? I mean honestly they seem to not be a threat and even helped out a little now and then."

"Oh you would love that? Mr. I wore Batman boxers when I was eight." Dean said and Ashley had to smile at that as Sam blushed with embarrassment as he looked back at Ashley.

"I didn't wear Batman Boxers." Sam said and Dean chuckled

"Oh you so did. And if power rangers were real when we were kids I am sure you would have dressed as them for Halloween." Dean replied and Sam started to argue with him. Ashley smiled in the back seat enjoying the show. This gave her an opportunity to try and reach the others once again.

"Tommy. Cassie? Anybody?" Ashley asked

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Angel grove park

Tommy groaned as he began to stir from getting kicked out of the mega zord. The last thing he remembered was one of Divatox's monsters knocking them for a loop and actually disabling the zords which made them de morph during the latest battle. Once the realization that he was alright kicked in he made sure that the other rangers were alright. "Everybody alright?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I think so." Carlos said looking around the park seeing the other rangers there. Justin slowly got up as Cassie went over to check on him and he waved her off.

"I'm fine." He said looking around the park. "Were in trouble aren't we?" Justin asked as Cassie put her hands on her hips.

"Some how Divatox managed to disable the zords weapons. We have to get back to the command center to see if Zordon and Alpha are alright." Tommy said and Justin was the first one to notice that Ashley was missing.

"Wait where is Ashley?" Justin asked looking around the park as Tommy began to call her name out.

"ASH. Ashley." Tommy yelled as he looked around the park. Cassie also tried calling her name out but nothing happened. Tommy reached for his communicator and began to speak in it. "Ashley do you read? Ashley come in Ash?" Tommy said but it was silent. He looked over at the other rangers.

A face of worry was on him but he had been threw this stuff before so leadership finally took over. "Zordon. Alpha?" Tommy asked. "Zordon? Alpha?" Tommy asked again but once again no communication.  
"Something is wrong. We need to get back to the command center." Tommy stated as Justin and Cassie looked at him.

"What about Ashley?" Cassie asked. "We can't just leave her."

"We have no choice. Hopefully she knows to hike back to the command center. Everything will be fine." Tommy said as the other teens followed him to what was going to be a long hike.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meanwhile in her submarine Divatox laughed evilly as she looked on as the other rangers were powerless for once. "I can't believe it. I can't believe one of my plans is working. Were finally going to destroy the power rangers." Divatox laughed as her second in command Rygog walked up to her.

"Divatox your schemes seem to be working. But what about those Winchesters?" The monster asked as Divatox looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"The one's that picked up the yellow ranger and are heading into town right now." Rygog said as Divatox put up her telescope and looked into it.

She saw a black impala Chevy driving down the high way. The cheerleader teen power ranger in the back seat with a slight grin on her face."What is she doing there? I don't understand it. I want those Winchesters and the yellow ranger you here me? Some humans that aren't the power rangers are not going to spoil my plans. Send down the warriors now." Divatox said in anger.

To Be Continued.

author's note: Anyways I hope that you liked the first chapter. Sorry if it's not perfect haven't seen power rangers in forever. Hope you liked it. Plan on writing more if i get enough reviews


End file.
